You jump, I Jump
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Cat is head over heals for Robbie. Will all feelings be shared during a night of watching Titanic together? Will they finally take that risk. Will they Jump? One-Shot Cabbie. WARNING FILLED WITH FLUFFYNESS!:D


**A/N- Hey guys! Im back with another story! Enjoy:) btw if any of you have seen Titanic you will inderstand the ending;)**

**Cat POV**

It was a beautiful Monday morning when I walked into school.

A lot has been going on in my life. Between friends, family...love. Yes love. The one word that lately has frightened me to death. Lets just say my love life has been very...boring.

I haven't had a boyfriend since that jerk Even dumped me for not being a blonde.

But for some reason when I think about that time in my life I feel happy and I cant seem to put the pieces together. There was so many emotions running through my body that day. But like I said. I cant really say what those feelings were and why I was feeling them.

I was so lost in thought I realized I was standing in front of a particular persons locker when my thoughts were interrupted by his sweet voice.

"Hey Cat!"

"Hey Robbie!" I said enthusiastically, wrapping my arms around his neck and engulfing him a tight embrace.

Lets just say me and Robbie have gotten closer. A lot closer.

Ever since that night when those thugs robbed us of our Pahjellyoochos and left us on the streets in our under wear.

That was EMBARESSING. Especially when Robbie offered that we snoodle. No matter how bad I really wanted to...

I was lost in my thoughts again when Robbie brought me back to reality.

"Cat?...Cat?!...CAT!"

"Oh! Im sorry. Just daydreaming I guess." I giggled. Then immediately felt my face heat up when I realized I was still hugging him. And he was still hugging me.

I let go quickly.

!RING!

That was the bell.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." he chuckled.

We both walked to our first period class. Which was Sikowitz.

He was our favorite teacher in the entire school. So we didn't complain that we had him first period.

As we walked in a took our usual seats. Mine next to Robbie of course. Okay if you haven't noticed. Yes. I'm in love with Robbie Shapiro. Or better yet. I'm in love with my best friend. I know right? Plan for disaster. But I cant help it. I cant help what I feel. Sometimes I think that I feel all these emotions when I think about Even is because Robbie sang to me that night.

I also cant sit in the cafeteria without thinking back to the CowWow when Robbie kissed me. I still regret running away. But Robbie understands that I was uncomfortable so he never brought it up. Even though sometimes I wish he would.

I got lost in my thoughts AGAIN! And yes Robbie brought me back to reality. "saved" me again sort of speak.

He placed a hand on my knee and whispered to me.

"Cat are you okay? You don't seem yourself today." he asked, with a caring look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but just smile at him and nod my head. Without thinking, I slid my hand on top of where his was, on my knee.

He looked shocked at this at first but in return, turned his hand over and gave my hand a good squeeze before bringing it back to his lap. I frowned a bit, but still managed to smile at the curly haired boy in front of me.

…

The day had gone by fast. The last bell had just rung and everyone was exiting the school.

I wanted to catch Robbie before he left. There he is!

I skipped over to him from behind and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who!" I teased, hoping he wouldn't guess right away.

"I could recognize that adorable voice from anywhere." he replied. Which made me blush a little. Never mind. It made me blush A LOT.

He quickly turned around and tickled under my ribs making me giggle insanely.

"Whats up?" he asked smiling at my fits of laughter.

"Ummm I just wanted to know if you to come over later to help me with some homework?" I asked. I didn't really need help.

"Sure! Anything for my little red head." here comes the blush.

He laughed.

"W-whats wrong?" I asked a bit nervous to why he was laughing at me.

"Your just adorable when you blush..." he said. Now its his turn to blush.

I giggled. "Anyway. Be at my place in about an hour?" I asked making sure he would be able to.

"Sounds good!" and with that I hugged him and skipped off to my car.

…

_Knock_

_knock_

_knock_

_Finally_. I thought. Robbie was here.

I got up and went to open the door to let him in, fixing my hair in the process.

"Hey Kitty-Kat!" he said walking in as I shut the door behind him.

I giggled and plopped myself on the couch, next to where he was now sitting.

"So what homework do you need help with?"

"Huh?" Oh! I totally forgot that why I asked him to come. Come on Cat. Think of an excuse.

"Oh...ah...I figured it out on my own before you got here. But I figured you were already on your way." I said.

"Oh okay..."

There was an awkward silence. Until I decided to break it.

"Sooo...wanna watch a movie?" I suggested smiling ear to ear.

Its been a while since me and Robbie just sat a watched a movie together.

"Sure. What movie?"

"How about Titanic?" I ask excitedly.

He sighed "Sure." he smiled.

I love Titanic. Only because I love the story. Their love is forbidden. Kind of like mine and Robbie's. I know what your thinking. How can ours be forbidden if we both feel the same way. That's the thing. He doesn't know I love him. I know what your thinking again. How am I not happy he loves me? Well to be honest. I don't really know he "loves" me. I know hes had a crush on me for a while but he's my best friend. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. What if something happened and we ruined our friendship? I don't want to lose him. I need him. I need Robbie.

My thoughts were interrupted when Robbie got up to put the movie in the DVD player. I smiled at his generosity.

I smiled as he sat back down and I snuggled closer to him.

Everyone has seen this movie. Everyone still cries during it too.

I realized I started crying during the part were Jack puts Rose on the boat and shes looking up at him as the boat slowly gets lower and lower to the sea. Then she jumps back onto the Titanic. Not to be with her fiancee but to be with Jack.

Robbie realized this and paused the movie.

"Cat. Are you okay sweetie?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

I nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because their love for each other is so strong, yet they cant be together. Their love is forbidden."

"Cat-"

"They cant be together not matter how much they want to..." I sniffled

"But-"

"Whats right in front of them is so far away even though its right there!"

"Cat I don't think you understand whats going on in the-"

"Robbie if they tell each other their feelings there's a possibility that it will ruin everything for them. Their life, their future...their friendship..." Then did I realize I wasn't talking about the movie anymore. And I think Robbie did too.

"Cat. Are you talking about the movie still?" he asked.

"I don't know...am I?"

There was a short silence. I think Robbie was waiting for to gather my thoughts and speak again. So I did.

"I realized something from watching this with you..." I whispered.

"And what is that?"

"That even when their love was forbidden. They still try to make it work, besides the fact the ship in sinking."

I paused.

"They thought it would be the right thing for here to go on the life boat. That it would save their relationship from the heart break. But it only made things worse for them, for her. But in order to find love, you have to take risks. She would have never known how storing her love for Jack was if she didnt jump back onto the Titanic."

I paused again. I was getting into it.

"That's what I'm doing! I'm jumping back onto the Titanic! I will never know if it will work til I try! I NEED TO TRY!" I grabbed his shoulders shaking him violently.

"Cat I'm really confused on what we're talking about."

"Do you like me?" I asked suddenly.

"I-"

"Just answer that please..." I begged

"No." he stated.

I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. But he spoke again.

"I love you."

my heart fluttered out of my chest.

"Good." was all I said. I grabbed his face and crashed our lips together in a long awaited passionate kiss. It went on and on.

As I pulled away, our foreheads touching I whispered.

"I love you too."

He pulled me onto his lap, kissing me again. The kiss becoming deeper and deeper.

I pulled away again.

"Robbie. Your my Jack. I love you with all my heart. And in order to find that I must jump onto the Titanic and try to make it work. Love is about taking risks. And if Rose didn't jump she would have never been with Jack."

he leaned in and pecked my lips once more.

"But Cat. There's one difference between our relationship and theirs." he stated.

"And whats that?"

"Ours is going to last." and with that I couldn't help but kiss him again.

I suddenly got worried.

"Robbie, I might be willing to risk our friendship but are you?" I asked a bit nervous for his answer.

"You jump, I jump remember?"

"I love you Robbie."

"I love you too Cat."

**A/N- I hope you liked my little one-shot! Shoutout to all you Titanic fans! I dedicate this story to my sister. She is a HUGE Titanic fan. So review and let me know what you think!:D**


End file.
